


D'un battement d'ailes

by Voidonce



Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:54:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: La Chute. Stiles connaît bien ce mot. Parce qu'il a chuté déjà plusieurs fois, parce qu'autour de lui, les chutes se multiplient, et parce que celle-ci est loin d'être la dernière, la plus douloureuse, celle dont on ne se relève que rarement. Mais c'est Stiles… Et les Lycanthropes ne sont, finalement, pas si différents que ça des Anges. Surnaturel quand tu nous tiens…





	D'un battement d'ailes

**Author's Note:**

> Comme dans la note au début d'Instinct, je précise que j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a très longtemps. Je ne fais que la reposter. Comme je manque cruellement de temps, je ne l'ai pas relue, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous y trouvez des coquilles, des fautes, des tonnes de périphrases, tout ça tout ça... Désolée :( bonne lecture à ceux qui braveront ces obstacles !
> 
> Il serait préférable d'avoir vu Legion et le premier épisode de Dominion (j'ai toujours pas vu la suite donc si vous voyez des flash-back de la jeunesse d'Alex ou d'autres trucs du genre, désolé si mon histoire ne colle pas :/ ). Après, si vous voulez tout de même lire cet OS sans avoir vu ni le film ni les séries, alors pas d'inquiétudes, j'ai fait en sorte que l'on comprenne quand même l'univers dans lequel évoluent les personnages. Peut-être même vais-je vous donner envie de regarder Legion et Dominion ! Quant à Teen Wolf, il vaudrait mieux avoir vu jusqu'à la saison 3B.
> 
> Cet OS se situe 15 ans après Legion et 10 ans avant Dominion. Pour Michael, imaginez le Michael de Legion, car celui de Dominion… (pourquoi avoir changé d'acteur ? :'( Pourquoi ? *Cri de désespoir…* )  
> Après, je sais que les avis sur Legion et Dominion sont dans les deux extrêmes : il y a ceux qui adorent et ceux qui détestent. Donc si vous détestez, ne lisez pas hein…  
> Pour la date où se situe Legion, j'ai mis septembre 2014 même si je n'ai aucune idée de la date réelle hein…

« Il y a 15 ans, Dieu disparut.  
Ses anges tinrent les Hommes pour responsables, et déclarèrent la guerre à l'Humanité.  
L'archange Gabriel mena cette guerre d'extermination, espérant débarrasser le monde des humains pour en prendre le pouvoir.  
Certains anges supérieurs refusèrent de prendre parti, mais les anges inférieurs (aussi appelés « anges noirs ») rejoignirent Gabriel. Ces anges inférieurs n'avaient pas de corps, donc leur but premier fut de voler les nôtres.  
Mais Michael, le plus grand de tous les archanges, choisit de se battre pour l'Homme.  
Avec son aide, les survivants contre-attaquèrent et construisirent des forteresses pour se défendre.  
Bientôt, la rumeur d'un bébé sauvé par Michael se répandit, un enfant qui grandirait pour devenir le sauveur de l'Humanité. Cet élu serait reconnu par les marques sur son corps.  
Gabriel et ses armées se retirèrent, et nous réalisâmes que non seulement les anges étaient réels… mais qu'ils étaient aussi nos ennemis les plus détestés. »  
Dominion, épisode N1 « Pilot »

Septembre 2014  
À Beacon Hills, une petite ville entourée de collines et de forêts située en Californie, le temps était paisible.  
Les évènements s'étaient calmés et personne n'en parlait, de peur de rendre encore plus réel ce qui était arrivé.  
Le Nogistune qui avait possédé Stiles. Le même Nogistune qui était mort plus d'un mois auparavant.  
Le même Nogistune qui avait emporté deux autres âmes dans sa tombe.  
Aiden et Allison.  
Morts. Tous les deux.  
Y repenser donnait l'impression à leurs proches de se retrouver en plein cauchemar. Un cauchemar dont ils espéraient tous se réveiller bientôt. Malheureusement, tout avait été réel.  
On ne peut plus réel.  
Scott avait perdu l'appétit et ressassait toujours les derniers mots de son ex-petite amie dans son esprit. Le fait qu'elle lui ait avoué une dernière fois l'aimer avait été la blessure de trop. Quelque part, il en voulait un peu à Stiles, même s'il savait très bien que ce dernier n'y était pour rien.  
Car, après tout, Stiles était une victime dans toute cette histoire.  
En réalité, toute cette histoire était de la faute du Nogistune. Mais, lorsque la tempête est passée, comment tenir responsable un être disparut tout en sachant qu'il n'y aurait plus d'autres espoirs de vengeance ?  
Car Scott – et il n'était pas le seul – aurait voulu faire souffrir cette créature. À ses yeux, elle était morte trop vite. Alors il ne faisait que chercher un responsable. Un bouc émissaire tandis qu'au plus profond de lui, il savait que cet espoir aussi infime soit-il était désespéré.  
Kira, de son côté, restait un peu en retrait. Voir Scott dépérir de la sorte lui faisait mal, mais elle acceptait le choix du jeune homme. Elle ne cherchait même pas à lui faire entendre raison, ni à lui parler, jugeant que si le jeune McCall continuait, il y aurait bien un moment ou à un autre une personne qui irait discuter avec lui, le réconforter. Et, si personne ne le faisait, alors elle y irait.  
Isaac et Ethan étaient partis.  
Ils avaient tous les deux perdu un être qui leur était cher.  
De même pour Lydia qui avait du mal à se remettre de la mort d'Aiden et d'Allison. Et, même si elle restait sarcastique et gardait la tête haute, personne n'était dupe. Elle cachait parfaitement ces moments de faiblesse où une larme glissait le long de sa joue, bientôt rejointe par d'autres, beaucoup plus grosses, qui faisaient couler son mascara. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Personne ou presque : Stiles Stilinski avait toujours cette habitude d'observer les êtres humains, surtout ses amis. Et il comprenait la détresse de la jeune femme. Elle avait perdu son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie. En même temps. Que pouvait-il y avoir comme pire douleur ?  
Peter et Derek s'étaient rapprochés, continuant à voir les autres membres de la meute – ainsi que Malia qui s'y était rajouté - , mais restant tout de même légèrement éloignés de Stiles. « Pour le protéger », avait dit le plus jeune des Hale. Et personne n'en avait discuté. Stiles était leur point faible – un simple être humain qui, possédé, pouvait faire de véritables ravages - , bien qu'il ait été considéré comme un membre à part entière de cette meute si peu ordinaire.  
Stiles n'avait rien dit non plus. À ses yeux, tout cela était normal. Il se sentait responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Et, involontairement, il s'était également éloigné de son père. Le shérif tentait tant bien que mal de lui parler, de lui expliquer son point de vue. Mais Stiles faisait la sourde oreille.  
Quelque part, il se considérait comme un monstre. Un être qui n'avait plus le droit de vivre. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.  
Il était certain que s'il avait résisté plus… encore plus… tout cela…  
Il savait qu'il se leurrait. Mais ça lui était égal. Si Scott lui en voulait, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Si les autres décidaient de ne plus lui parler, idem.  
Et c'était de cette manière qu'avait commencé la rentrée de ce mois de septembre.  
Le shérif Stilinski était parti tôt ce matin-là, n'ayant même pas vu son fils. Sans même savoir qu'à peine quelques heures plus tard, Stiles aurait voulu remonter le temps, revenir en arrière et rester avec lui. Pour toujours.  
Mais la vie est ainsi faite, de beauté, de joie… mais également de tristesse, de regret, de rancune. De cruauté. Et il semblait que le taux de ces points négatifs était particulièrement élevé à Beacon Hills.  
En ce jour de rentrée, Stiles et Scott s'étaient vus. S'étaient salués. Sans vraiment savoir comment se comporter avec l'autre. Alors que Stiles aurait voulu s'excuser d'absolument tout pour redevenir le meilleur ami du jeune Alpha, ce dernier souhaitait ardemment réconforter Stiles. Car, même si son cœur cherchait un coupable, il savait que son meilleur ami n'y était pour rien.  
Mais aucun des deux ne fit le premier pas, se disant simplement qu'ils avaient le temps.  
Se trompant sur toute la ligne.  
Alors qu'ils étaient en plein cours d'économie avec le coach de la crosse qui était toujours de bonne humeur quoi qui pouvait se passer, le ciel s'était soudain obscurci.  
Des hurlements se mirent à retentir dans le couloir, laissant derrière eux un certain écho digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Le professeur ouvrit la porte, étonné, mais tout de même prêt à réprimander les responsables de tout ce bordel, cependant ses mots ne sortirent jamais la barrière de ses lèvres. Tout simplement parce que la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux était horrible. Horrible et surréaliste.  
Et tout partit en vrille.  
Les loups – ainsi que Malia, Kira et Lydia – se retrouvèrent rapidement au milieu de toute cette atrocité.  
Mais Stiles ne les retrouva pas. Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite pour lui.  
Du sang, des cris affolés, des morceaux de chair ensanglantés. C'était tout ce qu'il arrivait à distinguer dans ce capharnaüm.  
Tout ? Non. Il y avait aussi ces yeux fous, ces mâchoires qui s'ouvraient de telle sorte qu'elles n'auraient jamais pu tenir en temps normal. Et ces dents aiguisées.  
Il paniquait, courait dans tous les sens, cherchant par tous les moyens d'échapper à ces créatures. Mais il se sentait seul et, de ce fait, n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en sortir. En temps normal, il se serait arrêté et aurait réfléchi. Mais là c'était trop.  
Il trouva une cachette, dans laquelle il resta enfermé de longues heures, entendant les cris et les bruits de lutte, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de faire le lien avec ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait été possédé. Ce que le Nogistune avait fait.  
Puis, lorsque tout s'était arrêté, il s'était mis à attendre. Il avait attendu encore quelques instants avant de décider finalement de sortir. Les membres tremblants, il avait cherché ses amis du regard, n'osant pas les appeler, de peur d'attirer les créatures. Il se rendit compte que, malgré ce qu'il pensait, il y avait peu de corps au sol.  
Trop peu.  
Mais alors où étaient partis les autres élèves ? S'étaient-ils enfuis ? Et ses amis, sa… meute… allaient-ils bien ? Étaient-ils en sécurité ?  
Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de partir retrouver son père. Lorsqu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il chercherait ses réponses. Pour l'instant, rien n'était plus important que de savoir si son père était en sécurité ou non.  
Et, lorsqu'il retrouva son paternel, il sut que sa vie avait changé à jamais.  
Il ne se douta pas un seul instant que, à plusieurs kilomètres de Beacon Hills, une bataille faisait rage. Et qu'il se retrouverait étroitement lié à un enfant et à un archange.

OOO  
Novembre 2029  
Les deux hommes retinrent leur souffle.  
Des ombres immenses bougeaient sur les murs, s'avançant lentement mais sûrement.  
Le bruit de leur avancée, un mélange de pieds – ou d'autres membres – traînés à terre et de pas saccadés, résonnait contre les murs de béton, créant un écho désagréable qui ne pouvait que donner la chair de poule. Et c'était sans compter ces grognements.  
Leurs grognements.  
Les deux humains – sans doute les seuls aux dix kilomètres alentour – échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Dans quelques minutes, ils seraient là. Il fallait agir dans les plus brefs délais s'ils voulaient rentrer vivants chez eux.  
Le plus jeune des deux, un garçon blond âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, fit un geste sur le côté afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur leurs poursuivants. Cependant, une main l'attrapa d'un geste silencieux et dur, l'empêchant de trop bouger.  
L'adolescent se tourna vers l'adulte à ses côtés, lui lançant sans vraiment le désirer un regard de reproche. Le plus âgé, les cheveux bruns en bataille, leva son index qu'il posa sur ses lèvres dans un « chut » silencieux. Le blond fronça les sourcils en remarquant le petit sourire malicieux du plus vieux : prenait-il véritablement toute cette histoire pour un jeu ? C'était à la fois agaçant et déroutant. Comment faisait-il pour n'avoir jamais peur ? Ou du moins pour ne jamais montrer sa frayeur… ?  
L'adolescent hocha lentement la tête en signe d'assentiment, mais l'adulte ne lâcha pas pour autant son poignet. Le blond s'irrita un peu face à ce geste surprotecteur, mais ne s'y attarda pas. Parce que d'une, il y était légèrement habitué. Et de deux, il avait un problème beaucoup plus inquiétant à cet instant… comme trois anges noirs qui les cherchaient par exemple.  
Le jeune garçon pensa avec effroi que ces créatures les avaient peut-être même déjà repérés. Sans doute n'attendaient-elles que de s'amuser avec leurs proies ? Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas l'intention de se faire dévorer maintenant.  
Ni jamais d'ailleurs…  
Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il prit une profonde inspiration, espérant faire fuir ces idées sombres qui assaillaient son esprit.  
Une légère pression sur son poignet lui rappela la présence à ses côtés. Il releva son visage et observa l'adulte. Le soldat fit un petit coup de tête sur le côté, amenant tout naturellement le regard du blond à se poser sur autre chose. À savoir un corps.  
Énorme. Et c'était le mot. De sexe féminin, à en juger par une pilosité inexistante et par de longs cheveux, l'hôte de l'ange noir ne devait pas avoir plus de la quarantaine. Ses longues et fines jambes, presque squelettiques, paraissaient bien fragiles pour porter le reste du corps de la créature. Son ventre était si gros que les habits peinaient à rester intact. C'était comme si l'ange avait dévoré tout ce qui pourrait lui passer sous la main, s'engouffrant sans tenir compte un seul instant des capacités physiques de l'humaine qu'il possédait. Et puis, avait-elle vraiment encore des capacités physiques ? À première vue, elle était déjà morte. N'étant plus qu'un moyen de locomotion, qu'un simple véhicule, pour d'infâmes créatures qui, malgré leur appellation, n'avaient même pas d'ailes.  
Les deux humains se trouvaient assez éloignés pour ne pas être en danger immédiat, mais suffisamment près pour observer la chose. Et, même si l'ange se tenait dans les environs de six mètres par rapport à eux, c'était bien assez pour percevoir ses grognements et ses reniflements. Du sang coulait le long de sa mâchoire. Et ses dents, que les humains savaient aussi pointues et coupantes que des lames de rasoir, étaient rouges de son dernier repas, sans doute un chien ou un chat errant.  
Instinctivement, l'adolescent pensa à ses camarades, restés loin de cet endroit.  
Les autres orphelins. Comme lui. Ces derniers devaient sans doute parler entre eux, tenter de trouver un truc à se mettre sous la dent. Car tous les orphelins faisaient partie de la caste la plus basse de leur société. Ils étaient en bas de la hiérarchie. Mais lui n'était pas comme eux. Non. Lui, il avait fallu qu'il attire le regard de ce soldat à ses côtés. Soldat qui avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile et de l'entraîner afin qu'il devienne lui aussi soldat à son tour.  
« Parce que tu as un potentiel important », lui avait-il dit. Était-ce vrai ? Au fond, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance pour lui. Le plus important à ses yeux, c'était que ce soldat aussi déjanté que protecteur avait posé son regard sur lui. Et qu'il avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile – au sens figuré bien entendu. Lui sauvant ainsi la vie.  
Car les orphelins étaient voués à une mort certaine. Lente, douloureuse. Et ils étaient abandonnés. A jamais.  
Revenant à la réalité, il réalisa que le soldat – et son mentor par la même occasion – lui faisait les gros yeux. Ce qui lui donnait plus un air drôle que sévère. Mais l'instant n'était pas à l'humour.  
L'adolescent se concentra. Inspirant et expirant calmement, il promena son regard tout autour de lui. Car, il le savait, dans tous les cas le soldat s'en tirerait. Il avait toujours un as caché sous sa manche, tant et si bien qu'il arrivait souvent que l'adolescent le prenne pour un immortel. Tout cela n'était qu'un test. Pour voir comment il réagirait face à un danger tel que celui qu'il vivait à cet instant.  
Il plissa les yeux. Il avait trouvé une brèche.  
Il tourna son regard et regarda le soldat à ses côtés. Ce dernier, qui avait méticuleusement suivi son regard, lui adressa un sourire amusé.  
« Alors, tu te sens pousser des ailes quand ? » chuchota-t-il assez silencieusement pour que les anges ne l'entendent pas.  
L'enfant se renfrogna. Encore une blague sur les anges. À croire qu'ils se trouvaient dans le meilleur endroit du meilleur des mondes et que plaisanter n'était pas synonyme de risquer sa vie.  
L'adolescent grogna silencieusement puis, se décida enfin à bouger.  
Lentement, en prenant garde à ne pas se faire entendre, il s'avança, l'adulte le suivant de près.  
Alors qu'il allait bientôt arriver à emprunter la sortie, il marcha sur les restes d'une bouteille de verre – du whisky, semblait-il… mais ce n'était qu'un détail.  
À l'unisson, les têtes des anges se tournèrent dans leur direction.  
Sans hésiter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, les deux humains se mirent à courir. Ils empruntèrent la sortie et cherchèrent du regard la voiture qu'ils avaient utilisée pour venir. Derrière eux, ils entendaient les cris rageurs. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre et l'adolescent se tourna vivement, avisant un ange noir monter sur un mur et courir à quatre pattes, à leurs trousses.  
Le jeune blond s'efforça de repousser la panique qu'il sentait affluer dans ses veines. Un vif coup d'œil à sa droite lui permit de voir que son mentor ne souriait plus. Concentré, les sourcils froncés, il semblait en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse à une solution quant à leur situation. Bien entendu, il en trouverait. Il était un soldat d'une extrême intelligence.  
Soudain, ce même soldat saisit la veste du plus jeune et bifurqua brusquement à sa droite. L'ange le plus près d'eux n'eut pas le temps de réaliser, encore moins de s'arrêter et il rentra tête la première dans un panneau de métal que le soldat lui avait envoyé. Bien entendu, ça ne le blessait pas. Ça ne faisait que le surprendre et le ralentir. Mais si la situation avait pu être marrante, elle ne l'était pas, vu la colère grandissante que ce geste attisa chez les anges inférieurs.  
Continuant de courir, les deux humains arrivèrent enfin à la voiture : il s'agissait d'un vieux 4x4 Toyota noir.  
Sans attendre une seconde de plus, ils montèrent et l'adulte mit le contact. Il baissa le frein à main et enclencha la première vitesse, puis la seconde, la troisième et bientôt la quatrième à toutes allures, gardant tout de même un œil dans les rétroviseurs.  
Un éclair noir dans son rétroviseur gauche le fit légèrement sursauter.  
Il fronça les sourcils ; il avait cru voir des ailes noires, mais cela avait été sans doute un corbeau. Après tout, il y en avait de plus en plus dans la région. Et puis tout le monde savait que les anges inférieurs n'avaient pas d'ailes.  
Se désintéressant finalement des rétros, il se concentra sur sa route, roulant vite pour distancer les anges noirs qui les suivaient.  
Très vite, les grandes portes d'une certaine forteresse s'ouvrirent, les laissant entrer.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque la voiture s'arrêta que les deux humains reprirent leurs souffles, respirant lentement.  
L'adolescent avait eu peur. Il jeta un coup d'œil au soldat à ses côtés.  
« Eh bien, Alex, c'est quoi cette tête ? » fit ce dernier, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en regardant le plus jeune.  
Ce dernier se rembrunit, marmonnant quelques mots injurieux. Ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de son mentor.  
L'adulte aux yeux noisette fit deux tapes amicales sur l'épaule du plus jeune.  
« Allez, c'est l'heure, gamin. On se retrouve demain ? » le tout avec un petit clin d'œil.  
Le plus jeune grommela quelques mots, se demandant vraisemblablement qui était vraiment le gamin dans l'histoire, mais il se tourna finalement et partit sous l'œil attentif du soldat.  
Une fois que l'adolescent fut parti, l'adulte poussa un profond soupir.  
« Stilinski ! »  
Il se retourna, cherchant du regard la personne qui venait de l'interpeller. Un homme arriva rapidement, courant vers lui.  
« Il n'y aura plus de sortie », fit-il.  
Le soldat Stilinski, puisque c'était son nom, haussa un sourcil :  
« Comment ça, plus de sortie ? » fit-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme.  
Son interlocuteur sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre :  
« C'est une décision du conseil, nous devons économiser le carburant »  
Le soldat plissa les yeux, bouche bée devant le 'messager'.  
Ce dernier partit, sans demander son reste, alors que le soldat grogna et tourna les talons à son tour, n'hésitant pas une seconde sur le chemin qu'il empruntait.  
Il monta des escaliers, s'éloignant des autres soldats qui partaient prendre leurs douches en discutant.  
Une fois qu'il eut monté les marches de pierre, il bifurqua à droite et se dirigea vers une grande porte. Il la poussa et se retrouva bientôt dans un grand et somptueux hall dans lequel quelques personnes bien habillées discutaient allègrement. Quelques-uns remarquèrent la présence du soldat, mais personne ne tenta de lui parler. L'air renfrogné qu'il avait sur le visage devait sans doute en être la cause…  
Il ne s'arrêta pas et continua sur sa lancée, montant un nouvel escalier, tournant à droite, ou encore à gauche, connaissant le chemin par cœur. Bientôt, il arriva devant une grande porte en bois. Il s'arrêta un instant. Il avait marché – presque accouru - avec une idée bien précise en tête. Mais alors qu'il venait d'arriver, tout ce dont il rêvait c'était de quelques instants de répit. Entre ses bras… Mais s'il voulait des réponses, il ne fallait pas qu'il agisse de cette manière. Il fallait qu'il se montre ferme.  
Il pensa avec ironie que ça ne marchait jamais avec Alex ou Michael. À croire qu'ils étaient immunisés. Ou bien tout simplement qu'il les aimait trop pour se montrer sévère envers eux…  
Oui. Il les adorait. Mais, en même temps, ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait. Sa famille de substitution, en quelque sorte. Ce gamin gentil et loyal dans lequel il reconnaissait Scott. Et cet archange pour lequel il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à donner sa vie.  
Finalement, il se décida à prendre un air dur et, ne prenant même pas la peine de toquer à la porte, ouvrit cette dernière et pénétra dans la pièce.  
Celle-ci était plongée dans le noir, tous les rideaux étaient tirés, empêchant les rayons du soleil de filtrer. Au milieu, il y avait un grand lit. Pas qu'il le voyait. Mais Stiles le connaissait très bien puisqu'il dormait dans ce lit. Et ce depuis des années.  
Doucement, en veillant à faire le moins de bruit possible, il s'avança vers les rideaux et les tira doucement, laissant luire quelques rayons de soleil dans la pièce, éclairant ainsi le grand lit.  
Puis il s'avança, s'assit sur le bord de ce même lit et observa d'un œil attendri la forme endormie.  
Il sentit toute sa colère disparaître, mais ne chercha pas un seul instant à la retenir, trop obnubilé par ce qui se trouvait devant ses yeux.  
Une dizaine d'années plus tôt, si on lui avait demandé si les anges dormaient ou pas, il aurait fait des tas de recherches. Puis aurait fini par répondre que non. Après tout, les anges étaient les soldats de Dieu. Les soldats du paradis. Alors comment pourraient-ils dormir ? Il se passait trop de choses dans le monde pour qu'ils puissent prendre le temps de roupiller. Et l'idée d'un ange en train de dormir avait quelque chose d'hilarant aux yeux de Stiles. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Michael…  
Après tout, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les anges pourraient se battra avec de gros flingues, ni avoir des tatouages partout (prophétie ou non). Et encore moins qu'il y aurait des anges noirs sans ailes qui aimaient faire souffrir les êtres humains.  
Et pourtant il en avait la preuve.  
Avec une douceur infinie, il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns que l'ange avait laissé négligemment pousser. La douce caresse ne réveilla pas l'archange et Stiles soupira.  
Il décida finalement d'abandonner la raison pour laquelle il était venu et décida plutôt de partir se nourrir. C'est-à-dire que… jouer au chat et à la souris avec des anges, ça creusait un peu l'appétit.  
Alors qu'il terminait sa cuisse de poulet, le soldat entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Souriant de toutes ses dents, il se tourna vers son amoureux.  
« Bien dormi ? » questionna-t-il, la bouche pleine, chose qui n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. À croire qu'il était impossible pour le plus jeune de manger proprement.  
Ne laissant pas le temps à l'ange de répondre, il continua sur sa lancée : « Tu en veux ? » en désignant le poulet. « Tu préfères quoi, l'aile ou la cuisse ? »  
Michael fronça les sourcils et fixa quelques secondes son amant… ce dernier éclatant soudain de rire. « Ah ah, bien sûr que tu ne vas pas en prendre, tu n'es pas cannibale… »  
L'archange leva les yeux au ciel, mais s'avança tout de même vers le plus jeune, l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne lorsqu'il arriva près de lui.  
« Ça s'est bien passé aujourd'hui ? »  
À peine avait-il posé la question que le visage de l'humain s'était fermé.  
Que s'était-il passé ? Était-il arrivé malheur au protégé de son amant ?  
L'ange fronça les sourcils, redoutant le pire.  
« À ton avis ? »  
Le ton était froid. Et accusateur.  
L'ange serra les dents. Ils avaient beau être ensemble depuis longtemps, et Michael avait beau ne fréquenter que des humains depuis quinze ans, il avait toujours du mal avec les émotions humaines. Pour lui, ça restait un puzzle toujours très difficile à résoudre.  
Il aimait Stiles. C'était indéniable. Mais malgré toutes ces années, il restait compliqué pour lui d'analyser les sentiments d'autrui.  
Autrefois, c'était là un don d'ignorer ces émotions. Les anges n'en avaient pas besoin. Se battre, c'était là leur seule raison d'exister. Ils étaient des soldats de Dieu.  
Rien de plus.  
Et malgré lui, des sentiments étaient apparus au plus profond de son âme.  
Il poussa un profond soupir. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à l'orphelin dont Stiles prenait soin, le soldat ne serait pas tranquillement en train de manger du poulet et à sortir des blagues de mauvais goûts sur sa nature angélique.  
Il s'assit à une chaise proche de son compagnon.  
« Dis-moi. »  
L'humain lui jeta un regard exaspéré avant de repousser son assiette. D'un coup, toute sa rancune était revenue.  
« Alors comme ça, le conseil a décidé qu'il n'y aurait plus de sortie ? »  
Le regard d'incompréhension que lui lança l'ange déstabilisa légèrement Stiles.  
« Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant… ? »  
« Non », répondit Michael d'un ton lointain, comme si cette simple nouvelle était intéressante à analyser.  
Il fronça d'autant plus ses fins sourcils tout en réfléchissant. Le conseil ne lui avait vraisemblablement pas demandé son avis.  
« Tu as accepté ? » questionna froidement l'homme à ses côtés. « Et je vais faire comment moi maintenant ? Comment je vais entraîn- »  
« Ils ne m'en ont pas parlé. »  
Michael n'avait dit que cette simple phrase. Et on pouvait sentir toute son amertume dans ses mots.  
Pourtant, aucune colère. Comme s'il s'en doutait, qu'une telle chose finirait par arriver.  
« Mais… je croyais que tu étais un membre du conseil ? Un membre important de notre 'gouvernement' ? »  
La voix de Stiles était incrédule. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.  
« Je suis peut-être un membre du conseil, Stiles. Mais le dirigeant de cette… ville… me considère comme un piètre conseiller. Une chose qui est là pour le protéger. »  
À ces mots, le soldat gonfla les joues.  
« Tu n'es pas son garde du corps ! »  
Michael haussa un sourcil.  
De la jalousie ? Intéressant…  
« Non, tu sais bien que je ne suis l'ange gardien que d'une personne… »  
Il pensait que ce semblant de blague maladroite ferait sourire son humain, mais, au contraire, ce dernier répliqua :  
« Deux. »  
« Comment ça 'deux' ? »  
« Moi, sans doute. Mais tu oublies… l'Élu. »  
Un silence pesant prit place à la fin de sa remarque. Stiles n'osait pas regarder son compagnon ailé tandis que l'autre cherchait son regard. Ce fut Michael qui, au bout d'une longue minute, décida de rompre ce silence :  
« Tu sais bien que je ne peux en aucun cas le protéger. »  
« Oui. Je sais. Mais si tu avais décidé de le garder à tes côtés, tu saurais qui il est maintenant ! Et tu pourrais le protéger. »  
Michael baissa les yeux. Il se rappelait encore. Bientôt quinze ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait croisé la route de Stiles Stilinski, il gardait un bébé près de lui avec un autre homme. L'homme qui avait aimé la mère de l'Élu.  
Il voyait encore la détresse de Stiles qui n'était à cette époque qu'un adolescent. Il se rappelait également cette détresse qui avait laissé place à l'espoir lorsqu'il avait compris qui était cet enfant. Et cette injustice, et cette acceptation au fond des yeux lorsqu'il avait fallu se séparer de l'enfant.  
« Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, tu le sais. »  
Oui. Stiles savait. L'enfant devait grandir dans l'ignorance. Ignorer ce qu'il était. Qui il était. Car, dans le cas contraire, il serait devenu une cible intéressante.  
Et il n'aurait pas eu d'enfance.  
Cependant, si Michael ignorait qui était l'Élu, ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde…  
L'enfant n'était peut-être pas si bien caché. À cette pensée, Stiles soupira. Si Michael avait décidé de ne plus protéger l'Élu pour un temps, lui, il en avait pris la responsabilité très tôt. Et il avait tu ses pensées afin de protéger son secret aux yeux de Michael.  
Et de Gabriel. Car, il en était sûr, Gabriel reviendrait prendre sa revanche. Et il attendait patiemment.  
Quelque part.  
« Bien », finit par dire Stiles. « Mais s'il n'y a plus de sortie, comment je vais entraîner Alex, moi ? »  
Michael soupira. Alex, encore. Si ça continuait, il allait bientôt développer un sentiment de jalousie à l'encontre de ce gosse.  
Non. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais être jaloux d'un orphelin. Encore moins de cet orphelin en particulier. Stiles se reconnaissait en ce garçon. Dans ce même garçon, il reconnaissait son ami disparu, celui dont Stiles lui parlait lorsqu'il allait mal. Alors il était normal que son humain veuille le protéger.  
« Tu pourras continuer à l'entraîner. De toute manière, il aura bientôt l'âge pour devenir soldat à son tour, non ? »  
Un sourire lui répondit.

OOO  
Décembre 2029  
Stiles soupira.  
Il allait encore se faire engueuler. Mais il n'y était pour rien ! Rester enfermé n'était pas dans la liste des choses qu'il aimait faire. Lui, ce qu'il adorait, c'était fouiner.  
Sérieux, ouais. Michael allait lui passer un savon. Enfin…s'il arrivait à sortir de cette situation.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire avant de prendre véritablement conscience qu'il était dans la merde. Jusqu'au cou.  
Et dire qu'il avait réussi à tenir un mois avant de rompre l'une des lois les plus importantes : celle de ne plus sortir de la 'ville'.  
Mais il y avait eu ces rumeurs. Des êtres ni humain ni ange. Des êtres avec de longs crocs, une force surhumaine.  
Des soldats les avaient aperçus deux mois plus tôt. Et, évidemment, il avait fallu qu'il n'en soit au courant que lorsque les portes s'étaient définitivement fermées. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on pas averti plus tôt ? Et puis, lorsqu'il s'expliquerait à Michael – car, il n'y avait aucun doute, l'archange savait qu'il était parti – comment réagirait-il ?  
Stiles était persuadé qu'il n'allait pas juste l'engueuler.  
Allait-il mettre fin à… ? Cela pourrait être une possibilité. Et rien que d'y songer, Stiles sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
Mais il devait savoir. Peut-être que les êtres dont les autres soldats parlaient … peut-être que c'était ses… ses anciens amis.  
Scott. Derek. Peter. Lydia. Kira. Malia. Peut-être même Isaac aussi ?  
Il ferma les yeux une seconde.  
Respirer. Se détendre. Calmer son rythme cardiaque. C'était là les seules choses qu'il devait faire afin de réfléchir convenablement. Qu'importe pour l'instant ce que dirait Michael. Là, l'ange était absent. Mais les autres, eux… ils étaient bien là.  
Il ouvrit ses paupières et prit une profonde inspiration.  
Inspirer. Expirer. Et le faire de nouveau. Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit calme. Détendu.  
Et prêt.  
Lentement, sa main glissa le long de sa hanche, s'approchant de son couteau. Il le saisit et sortit de sa cachette, jetant quelques brefs coups d'œil dans toutes les directions, veillant à ce qu'aucun ange noir ne le remarque.  
À pas lents, il s'engagea dans un chemin obscur, cherchant à tâtons à se diriger dans les couloirs de l'immeuble.  
Mentalement, il s'injuria. Non, mais quelle idée, en plus, de sortir la nuit ? Oui, la nuit les portes étaient moins protégées, ce qu'il trouvait stupide d'ailleurs. Et il était assez intelligent pour détourner l'attention des gardes. Mais maintenant c'était encore plus difficile de se diriger.  
Encore quelques pas puis il réussit à sortir du bâtiment. Malheureusement, un ange avait aussi décidé de faire une petite promenade. Et ce même ange lui tomba dessus, toutes dents dehors.  
Le soldat, dans un réflexe instinctif, mit le couteau devant son visage et entailla le torse de la créature qui poussa un cri perçant.  
Stiles jura. Il venait de se faire remarquer.  
Réagissant vite, tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres anges, il sauta sur son adversaire et lui planta le couteau dans l'abdomen. L'ange, furieux, l'envoya valser. Stiles se rattrapa de justesse et revint à la charge, plantant finalement son arme dans la tête de la créature, cette dernière s'écroulant sur lui.  
Des cris se firent entendre.  
« Merde ! »  
S'extirpant de sous le corps, il se releva rapidement, se retourna et se mit à courir. Sa vie en dépendait.  
Il courait. Courait. Et courait toujours, ne prenant pas compte de sa peur, de la fatigue de ses muscles.  
Il devait s'en sortir. Il devait survivre.  
Il voulait voir Michael.  
Son ange.  
Le premier à lui avoir adressé un semblant de sourire après… après ce qu'il lui était arrivé quinze ans plus tôt. Celui qui avait pansé ses plaies, sans même s'en rendre compte. Celui qui l'avait protégé. Celui qu'il aimait.  
Des ailes noires.  
Stiles s'arrêta soudain, manquant de déraper.  
Il n'avait pas rêvé.  
Les yeux écarquillés, sa respiration saccadée et son corps couvert de sueur, il se retourna, encore et encore, cherchant ces ailes des yeux.  
Il avait déjà vu les ailes de Michael. À de nombreuses reprises même... Les gens disaient que ses ailes étaient noires.  
Ils avaient tort. Ils ne les regardaient pas vraiment. Et puis, Michael n'aimait pas forcément les montrer. Stiles, lui, savait de quelle couleur elles étaient. Bleues foncées, semblables à la nuit. Et si douces… Ces ailes le calmaient. Elles avaient été son refuge à plusieurs reprises. Elles et les bras de l'archange.  
Mais, ces ailes noires qu'il venait de voir étaient différentes. Dans la taille, dans le ton de la couleur…  
Sentant son angoisse revenir au grand galop, le soldat ne savait plus quoi faire. Tenter de se calmer était inutile.  
Décidant d'ignorer ces ailes de mauvais augure, il prit la décision de continuer d'avancer, dans l'espoir de véritablement échapper aux anges.  
Alors qu'il allait bifurquer à gauche, il se stoppa net : devant lui, quatre anges noirs l'attendaient.  
Il se retourna. Trois autres étaient arrivés.  
Il était encerclé.  
Il resserra sa poigne sur son couteau et se prépara. Un ange grogna et se mit à courir dans sa direction. D'un coup, Stiles lui entailla le bras, ce qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à une blessure aux yeux de l'ange. À peine une égratignure.  
L'humain serra les dents alors que la bête revenait à l'assaut. Il l'eut finalement et ce fut le signal pour toutes les autres qui se ruèrent sur Stiles. Il pensait sincèrement que c'en était fini de lui lorsque des ailes noires apparurent. Ou plutôt bleues nuit.  
Ces ailes-là, il les connaissait.  
Le nouvel arrivant dégaina une épée et se mit à l'œuvre, terrassant sans pitié ses 'cousins'.  
Stiles Stilinski resta là, sans bouger, trop étonné par ce qu'il pouvait voir.  
Il avait cru mourir. Mais il n'était plus seul. Michael était venu le sauver. Le protéger.  
Torse nu, ses grandes ailes bleues nuit déployées, l'ange paraissait calme. Cependant, ce n'était qu'une façade.  
Oh mon Dieu, il allait vraiment se faire engueuler.  
Alors que l'archange venait de terrasser un nouvel ange inférieur, il se détourna, attrapa Stiles et, d'un battement d'ailes, s'éleva dans le ciel.  
Stiles détestait quand Michael faisait ça. Il n'avait pas réellement le vertige, mais entre voir le sol vu d'un toit et voir le sol dans les bras d'un ange, il y avait un grand fossé.  
Il ferma les yeux.  
Et, alors qu'il sentait l'air lui fouetter le visage et l'ange voler, il se dit qu'il l'avait échappé belle.  
Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes avant de rentrer dans la 'ville' et moins d'une minute avant de se retrouver dans les appartements de l'archange.  
À peine arrivé, Michael jeta presque l'homme sur son lit et se retourna en vitesse pour fermer les fenêtres qui étaient grandes ouvertes.  
Stiles se releva, observant avec appréhension le dos de l'ange qui semblait refuser de lui faire face.  
« Michael ? »  
« Tais-toi. »  
Stiles se mit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Jamais l'ange n'avait utilisé un tel ton pour lui parler.  
Il fronça les sourcils.  
Non. Jamais Michael n'avait parlé de cette manière.  
Il pouvait parler avec froideur. Avec sévérité. Et parfois, quand ils n'étaient que tous les deux, avec douceur.  
Mais jamais encore avec ce ton de colère d'où il percevait… de l'inquiétude ?  
« Je peux t'expliquer ! » fit Stiles d'une voix pressante avant de se faire la réflexion que sa phrase ressemblait à celles que disaient les personnes qui trompaient leur conjoint.  
C'était dérangeant.  
Michael leva les yeux au ciel, dans une imitation parfaite d'un humain qui se moquait d'un autre. Tout en lui montrait son agacement, mais cela n'empêcha pas Stiles de se lever et d'approcher son compagnon.  
« Écoute, je… »  
« Non ! Toi tu m'écoutes ! »  
Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, le ton qu'avait employé l'archange n'était pas glacial. En colère, certes. Même en fureur, ce qui n'était, pour ainsi dire : pas dans ses habitudes.  
« Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »  
Stiles fit la moue et haussa les épaules avant de répondre :  
« Ouais, mais tu es arrivé… »  
Michael se tourna soudain, fixant d'un regard noir le soldat qui lui faisait face.  
« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale gosse insouciant ! »  
L'humain fronça les sourcils et rentra son cou dans ses épaules.  
« Je ne suis plus un gosse, si tu as bien remarqué… » fit-il d'un air vexé.  
Il s'attendait à une autre réplique, mais ce qui suivit ne fut que le silence, seulement entrecoupé par leurs respirations. Au bout d'un moment, l'ange se décida à bouger et Stiles l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit se diriger vers le grand lit et s'y asseoir. L'humain leva la tête et la tourna vers l'être céleste, le seul qui avait défié les siens afin de les aider, eux, les misérables humains qu'ils étaient. Et, en cet instant, le dernier Stilinski prit conscience que Michael n'avait jamais semblé aussi humain.  
Depuis quand avait-il commencé à changer ?  
Le soldat s'en voulait un peu. À force de côtoyer cet ange, tous les jours, il n'avait pas remarqué ces minces détails qui, pourtant assemblés, montraient toute la différence qu'il y avait entre ce Michael et celui qu'il avait rencontré. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Ou une mauvaise ? Cet ange était-il devenu plus fragile ? Sans doute. Stiles savait qu'il était devenu sa faiblesse.  
Alors, était-il destiné à n'être que ça ? Toujours une part de la faiblesse d'autrui ? Il l'avait été pour son père. Qui était mort. Il l'avait été aussi pour Scott et quelque part aussi pour le reste de la meute. Et quinze ans plus tard, il était impossible pour lui de savoir s'ils étaient sains et saufs. Et puis même, au temps où il avait été avec eux, il les avait fait souffrir.  
Et maintenant, Michael. Un archange qui existait depuis la nuit des temps.  
Il sentit une boule peser soudain dans son estomac et sa gorge se serrer.  
S'ils continuaient, comment Michael pourrait-il secourir l'humanité ? L'ange devrait-il rester à le protéger en premier avant de s'intéresser au reste de l'humanité ? En valait-il la peine, lui, Stiles ?  
Bien sûr que non. Michael avait chu pour l'humanité entière. Puis, il s'était battu aux côtés des humains. Aux côtés de cette jeune mère qui n'avait jamais voulu être enceinte, qui ne désirait pas son enfant. Ce même ange qui avait tout fait, jusqu'à risquer de mourir, pour protéger ce même enfant. Quand il s'était battu contre Gabriel, c'était aussi pour protéger cet enfant, qui était né pour sauver l'humanité. Et, lorsque Michael avait retrouvé ses ailes… il avait continué. Continuer à protéger ces humains pour lesquels il avait tout abandonné. Grâce auxquels il avait prouvé une fois de plus son attachement, sa foi en Dieu.  
Mais il avait fini par changer. S'en était-il lui-même rendu compte ? Sans doute pas. Mais Stiles en prenait conscience et il se sentait une fois de plus responsable.  
Indirectement, il mettait en péril l'existence même de l'Homme.  
Oui, c'était sa faute si cet ange, assis sur ce lit, laissait échapper un soupir las. Avec l'air d'être humain. D'être mortel, du moins comme les hommes.  
Se sentant soudain glacé face à ce qu'il venait de réaliser, Stiles s'avança à pas lent vers l'ange. Ce dernier lui lança un regard mêlé d'interrogation et d'une colère toujours présente, bien qu'atténuée.  
L'humain fit glisser ses doigts sur la joue de l'ange et lui releva le menton. L'archange se laissa faire et, lorsque Stiles se baissa pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, il ferma les paupières. Heureux et soulagé malgré sa nature de sentir le contact de l'humain sur sa peau. Cet humain qu'il craignait de perdre à chaque instant.  
Il ne recula pas ni ne repoussa Stiles lorsque ce dernier s'installa sur ses genoux, ses jambes commençant à s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Les gestes de l'humain étaient d'une douceur infinie. Comme si cette nuit était leur dernière. Mais ça ne le serait pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'ange se décida finalement à bouger. Sa main droite alla se loger sur la nuque du soldat alors que l'autre enserrait la taille de ce dernier pour le rapprocher de lui, collant leur torse l'un contre l'autre.  
Avec une infinie tendresse, l'être humain baissa une main tremblante pour caresser le torse nu de son ange. Ce torse sur lequel, il le savait, des tatouages prophétiques avaient eu leur place quinze ans plus tôt. Ces mêmes tatouages qui avaient disparu. Et ce torse qu'il avait tant de fois caressé.  
Stiles eut un mince sourire. Tout cela lui rappelait leur première nuit. Leurs gestes timides et tellement maladroits qu'ils en avaient été réellement touchants.  
Il se recula légèrement de ce torse et entreprit d'enlever son propre haut. Une fois que ce fut fait, il laissa tomber à terre le vêtement et recommença à embrasser les lèvres de son ange avec délicatesse.  
Leurs mains caressant le corps de l'autre, bientôt les deux amants se mirent à désirer plus.  
L'ange s'allongea, entraînant l'être humain avec lui. M'entraînant dans sa chute, ne put s'empêcher de penser Stiles avec un pauvre sourire. Et Dieu savait que ça n'avait jamais été aussi vrai.  
La première chute de Michael, celle du paradis, avait été brutale, mais volontaire. Douloureuse aussi. Atrocement douloureuse. Mais ça avait été une chute dont il avait été capable de se relever.  
Celle-ci était volontaire dans un certain sens. Et encore, l'était-elle vraiment ? Diriger ses sentiments et ce qui en découle est difficile. Presque impossible. Et si cette chute était douce et aimante, elle n'en était que plus dangereuse. Si Stiles savait qu'il n'en guérirait probablement jamais, l'ange le pourrait, lui. Après tout, les anges n'avaient-ils pas été créés de manière parfaite de la main de Dieu ? Dans tous les cas, ils étaient plus parfaits que les humains. Il y avait bien quelques failles, même infimes. Mais ce n'était rien. Car la perfection réelle n'existait pas. À moins que ce même Dieu qui les avait créés eût prévu toute cette histoire.  
Les mains se firent davantage baladeuses et, très vite, ils se séparèrent du reste de leurs vêtements.  
Et ils profitèrent de ces instants merveilleux où il n'y avait qu'eux. Ces moments que rien ne venait perturber. Ni les autres anges. Ni les autres humains. Ni même ces anciens amis que Stiles cherchait depuis si longtemps. Juste eux et ces sensations, ces émotions, ces sentiments.  
Les deux corps se frottaient l'un contre l'autre, d'une manière qui aurait pu paraître indécente, mais qui était pourtant si belle.  
Et ils finirent par s'unir véritablement, une fois de plus, corps et âme. Le corps d'un humain, celui d'un ange. L'âme d'un ange, celle d'un humain. Tellement atypique et pourtant tellement normal entre eux. Pour eux.  
Au travers la fenêtre, la lune, seule spectatrice de cette scène, illuminait leurs corps de sa douce lumière.  
Ils firent l'amour. Ce n'était pas la première fois, sans doute pas la dernière non plus. Et pourtant, elle était incroyablement similaire à la première. Ils redécouvraient le corps de l'autre.  
Entre chaque pénétration, chaque va-et-vient, chaque souffle, chaque caresse, chaque baiser échangé, ils se regardaient. S'observaient. Avec une attention presque déroutante. Et une affection débordante. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient fait la promesse de graver dans la mémoire le corps, l'odeur, tout ce qui appartenait à l'autre. L'autre. Et que ce soit pour l'ange ou l'humain, l'autre représentait tout. Leur raison d'exister, ils l'avaient trouvé.  
De la sueur, de légers gémissements. Des sensations de bonheur et d'amour si fortes que Michael crut plus d'une fois que ses ailes apparaîtraient.  
Ces deux corps enlacés qui ne voulaient qu'une chose : ne jamais se quitter. Rester ensemble, côte à côte, jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais rien n'était facile dans la vie. C'était juste trop beau et rien d'aussi magnifique ne durait longtemps.  
Et finalement vint la jouissance qui les laissa pantelants.  
Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils restèrent enlacés et refusèrent de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, comme si ça risquait de détruire quelque chose entre eux. Et peut-être était-ce vraiment le cas. Car une fois les idées remises en place, les problèmes reviendraient.  
S'ils étaient seuls au monde, ce serait magnifique. Ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter. Ils seraient juste ensemble. Jusqu'à la mort de l'un, jusqu'à la fin de l'existence de l'autre.  
Le souffle de Michael se calma et, bientôt, il s'endormit. Stiles se redressa, veillant à ne faire aucun geste brusque qui pourrait réveiller son compagnon. Puis, il l'observa, se demandant encore une fois comment un ange pouvait dormir.  
Un sourire triste apparut sur son visage. Pour cet ange, il serait prêt à tout.  
Les premières personnes qu'il avait aimées, c'était ses parents. Sa mère qui était décédée trop vite, emportée par cette terrible maladie. Son père qui était mort de manière si atroce. Ces deux êtres, sans qui il n'existerait pas. Ces deux êtres qui lui avaient donné la vie. Qui étaient morts violemment et trop vite.  
La troisième personne avait été Scott. Son meilleur ami. Son frère. Ce garçon asthmatique qu'il connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Ce garçon qu'il avait soutenu lorsque la morsure d'un loup-garou était survenue. Ce garçon qui l'avait protégé. Ce garçon qu'il avait soutenu. Et aidé. Ce même garçon qui avait disparu. Alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas restés en bons termes.  
La quatrième personne avait été Lydia. Mais il l'avait aimé différemment que ses parents ou Scott. C'était la première fois que Stiles avait commencé à désirer quelqu'un. Cette fille intelligente, cette Banshee, après laquelle il avait couru longtemps.  
La cinquième avait été Malia. Ce coyote si sauvage. Elle et lui avait eu leur première fois ensemble. Et pourtant, ça n'avait pas marché.  
Et Stiles s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait peut-être jamais vraiment ressenti le véritable amour.  
Et enfin cette sixième personne. Celle qui lui avait montré ce qu'était réellement l'amour. Son ange. Sa vie. Sa seule famille depuis quinze ans. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Alex, ce gamin qu'il adorait comme si c'était le sien. Mais ce gosse n'était pas son sauveur. Non. Son sauveur à lui, c'était Michael.  
Du bout de son index, il dessina le visage endormi de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé. Il lui fallait graver ces traits, ces cils, ces lèvres… Il devait graver tout cela dans sa tête, dans son esprit. Jusque dans son âme. Pour se souvenir, se rappeler ces jours, ces mois, ces années de bonheur à ses côtés.  
Car, un jour prochain, ils devraient se séparer. Pour le bien de l'humanité. Pour le bien de l'Élu.  
Mais surtout pour le bien de Michael.  
Et si l'archange n'était pas assez fort pour le quitter, alors lui il le serait. Il le fallait.  
L'ange avait réussi quelque chose d'impossible : aimer. Aimer un être humain. Alors il réussirait à surmonter tout ça. Et peut-être qu'un jour, loin de cette guerre, loin de Stiles, l'ange aimerait à nouveau.  
De toute manière, Stiles savait qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps ensemble. Peut-être quelques mois, voire une année tout au plus. Et au moment propice, il devrait avoir assez de courage pour quitter l'ange. Partir loin, là où Michael ne le retrouverait pas. Et s'il n'y arrivait pas, peut-être serait-ce la mort qui les séparerait. Et vu comment évoluait le monde, il savait que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Que Michael ne pourrait pas toujours le protéger, malgré ses illusions. Malgré ce qu'il s'imaginait.  
Dans tous les cas, ça reviendrait au même, ou presque. Mais la fin justifie les moyens, hein?  
En attendant, il fallait qu'il profite de ces moments ensemble. De cet amour qui les unissait, de cette tendresse qui les liait. Et de ces Je t'aime si rares et pourtant si précieux.  
Stiles posa sa tête contre le torse de l'archange et ferma les yeux.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, s'imprégna de l'odeur de son amant et se détendit.  
Oui, pensa-t-il. J'en profiterai. Et au bon moment, je serais prêt à le quitter. Je le sauverai à mon tour.  
Le sauver de sa chute. Comme l'ange l'avait sauvé de la sienne.  
Et en attendant ce moment, il pourrait bien se reposer sur l'épaule de son ange gardien, priant pour que rien ne les sépare trop tôt.  
Car, il le savait, d'un battement d'ailes, tout pouvait changer.


End file.
